Document FR 2 905 997 discloses force transmission devices each comprising a first element and a second element that is movably mounted on the first element but that is held stationary thereon until the force imparted by the first element exceeds a given threshold. Beyond the threshold, the second element is released and can move relative to the first element against an opposing force that is equal to said threshold.
The term “force” is naturally used to cover both a force proper and a torque if the two elements are mounted to turn relative to each other.
Specifically, in the devices disclosed in the above-mentioned document, the opposing force is exerted by a friction member arranged between the two elements in order to exert an opposing force between them having a maximum value that depends on a level of prestress exerted by a presser member.
The present invention relates particularly to the application of such devices to an undercarriage that includes a steerable bottom portion that can be steered by means of steering actuators. In particular with an undercarriage having a steerable bottom portion that is actuated by electromechanical actuators, it is advantageous to be able to disengage the actuators from the steerable bottom portion, or to protect the actuators against a return torque.
Document FR 2 899 871 proposes fitting each actuator with a clutch device. One immediate option would be to arrange the above-mentioned force transmission device to take the place of each of the clutch devices.